


Pretty Packaging

by scorpion_eating



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blindfolds, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion_eating/pseuds/scorpion_eating
Summary: This story follows a female reader who's had a long-term but impractical 'relationship' with a model. The two of them remain rather numbed to each other's break ups and issues, seemingly in a constant loop of using each other. This comfortable routine is soon disturbed when Hyun Takeshi somehow gets involved.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Golden brown eyes. 

His eyes were beautiful - cold and calculating, sure, but still beautiful. And currently they were observing someone, his manager.

His darling manager.

She was chatting with the head photographer, a paper cup in between her small hands as she nodded along to whatever he was saying. 

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking about moving his November shoot to this weekend? Would that be possible?” The head photographer was an average looking man with thick glasses. 

“Uh? This weekend?” [Name] glances over to her model, Lucas, to find him staring intently at her. He sends her a wink and a smirk. She merely blinked before turning back to the photographer. 

“I'll be in the US for the next three months working with some clients, unless you’re fine with pushing the shoot to January?”

“No, this weekend should be fine, we can work out the details over email.” A thankful nod and a pat on the shoulder was all she got before he exclaimed loudly that the break was over and that everyone should get to their places.

[Name] sighed quietly, moving to stand in the corner as she watched Lucas.

His sharp features didn’t need much makeup but nonetheless his makeup artists still touched up his foundation and lips, he was too tall for the small makeup artist so he had to bend down - even bent with coffee in hand, he was attractive. A scowl graced [Name]’s lips, attractive? She supposed so, she watched as his fringe fell in his eyes, as his long fingers raised to tuck them behind his ear, his honey eyes caught hers again - yes, he was attractive.

A buzz at her thigh pulled her gaze away from Lucas and down to her phone.

Mr Yao. (1) missed call

With an ‘excuse me’ directed at no one in particular, [Name] left the shoot and stood at the stairwell. 

Her boss picked up on the second ring, “Good evening, Mr. Yao, I’m at Lucas’s shoot, I couldn’t pick up, sorry.” Her words were cut short as usual. Mr. Yao has been her boss for two years now, and although he was far from nice, he wasn’t the worst boss she could have gotten. 

“No worries, do you mind if Lucas stays at your place today? His shoot tomorrow is in the area and we can’t afford to waste time travelling - he has a packed schedule - I’m sure you know,” her boss didn’t really ask [Name], as nice as his tone was, essentially what he was saying was ‘let him stay at your place, keep it hush hush and if you reject, you’re paying for the hotel bill’ .

“Sure, no problem Mr. Yao, have a great evening,” this was in fact a huge glaring problem, but God forbid [Name] say that to her boss.

When she entered the studio, Lucas was sitting on a luxurious armchair, in a pinstripe suit with his first few buttons undone and his head on his fist, a bit of his fringe coming down on his face, [Name] was alarmed at her urge to push the hair out of his eyes.

A sigh, followed by another was barely heard in the buzz of all the employees packing up slowly, a few pictures later and the photographer called wraps, thanking everyone for their hard work

Ah, the hardest part had only just begun. 

By the time she was out the door Lucas was following her, she glanced over her shoulder to him.

He had changed to his usual sporty clothes, a tight black shirt, baggy pants and a thick jacket, [Name] was a little disappointed that his bleach blonde hair was covered by his baseball cap, but didn’t say anything 

“Boss wants you to stay at my place tonight, your shoot tomorrow is at Cindy’s,” she said.

A little sound of approval escaped Lucas and she could imagine the shit eating grin he had on his face right about now, sparing herself the mental disgust, she didn’t turn around to look at his expression.

“Yours?” His tone betrayed him.

“Don’t try anything funny, I’m not in the mood,” [Name] unlocked the car, getting in the driver's seat, Lucas said something along the lines of how he wanted to drive but [Name] couldn’t care less about what he thought of her driving arrangements.

As she backed the car out of the parking space, she felt a hand on her thigh, she ignored it at first. The warmth of his hand seeped through her leggings, his hands were large, much larger than hers, and felt big on her thighs. 

She clenched her jaw, focussing on driving, but then his hand moved up, slowly, so she shook it off. “Not in the mood, Lucas.” She heard him laugh as he tucked her hair behind her ear. The fact that that small act of intimacy brought shivers down [Name]’s spine both infuriated and aroused her. 

“I could always help you get in the mood?” His voice was barely above a whisper as his fingers grazed the shell of her ear, she shook her head, pulling away. 

Her heart sped up, beating painfully against her chest as a certain warmth bloomed in her belly, but then she thought back to him, and their relationship and the nature of them. And the warmth in her belly became a hollow, bottomless pit.

She came to a stop at a red light, her hands stroked the steering wheel. 

“I broke up with Cathy.” she mumbled, Lucas laughed moving his body slightly towards her.

“I thought you were dating Ryan?” 

“We were dating three months ago.”

“So this cathy? How long did she last?” 

“2 weeks? I think?”

He laughed again, his stupid boisterous laugh, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Her hair framed her face, her lashes touched her cheeks as she closed them and sighed. Her lips were a gentle red today and he found himself thinking of kissing those lips.

“She was a pain, said she loved me after three nights.”

He scoffed, “love? are you even capable of that?” She knew his words were light, probably a joke, but she couldn’t tell if he was joking, and that’s why it hurt.

She couldn’t read him, didn’t know how he felt, didn’t know if he thought about her as much as she thought of him. Nothing, she knew nothing about how he really felt, except that he would never love her.

It was simple, the first time they slept together they were both tipsy, but he looked her in her eyes, his honey eyes that were always warm, their bodies were pressed together, the air was hot but he said, “don’t fall for me, cause I'm never going to love you.” It was simple really, nothing too mean. but after he said those words, the air wasn’t warm anymore, his eyes weren’t as warm as they once looked, his kisses held no meaning as much as she wanted them to, she knew better than to lead herself astray.

At her silence, Lucas glanced to her again, the air was thick but the silence was comfortable. He could easily tell she was in though, her hands mindlessly gripping the steering wheel. He sighed through his nose and placed his hand on her thigh again, this time she didn’t move it. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the headrest, catching some shuteye. [Name] took her eyes off the road for a second to stare at Lucas. 

His black eyelashes and dark eyebrows looked odd against his blonde hair, his nose was sharp, a little bump at the bridge of his nose. She glanced down to his hand on her thigh, the grip was loose. 

She brought her eyes back to the road, thinking of all the time they spent together. They talked about a lot of stuff, from the latest movie to their futures, although the latter never seemed to heavily involve each other. 

Eventually her apartment came into view, she pushed his hand off her thigh and shook his shoulder. 

“We’re here,” she threw a black mask on his lap as she left the car. 

She left him in the car with the keys as she went to the lobby of her apartment, checking her mail. It was a routine they had grown accustomed to. Lucas sat in the car for a moment, stretching his neck. The mask was familiar against his nose as he exited the car. his hand was still warm from placing it on [Name]’s thigh, she was always cold to him, never wanting any of his affection but he knew better than anyone else that she would always come back to him. That was just the nature of their relationship. 

They had their fun, their relationships. but they always ended up together. He smirked, [Name] was incapable of having a long term relationship, she got bored as quick as she fell, and then she’d breakup with the poor bastard, come crawling back to him and be with him all over again. It was an almost comfortable pattern they had set up.

[Name] collapsed on her couch, scrolling through her social media with a can of beer in her hand. 

“Should I order some chicken?” Lucas asked from the kitchen. 

“I already have beer though,” [Name] said, the chicken they ordered always came with beer. 

“Then just drink more,” this time Lucas peeked his head from the kitchen, throwing her a wink. She scowled before looking back down to her phone. Anything else and she might ruin her appetite. 

She had a rather peaceful time actually, alone on the couch with a beer and her phone, that was until the seat sunk beside her and head came to rest on the crook of her neck, lips moving against her neck as Lucas’s hot breath brought shivers to her spine. 

He peppered her neck with kisses - soft, fleeting kisses all over the side of her neck, up to the back of her ear and along her jaw. She sighed through her nose, placing her phone down on the cushion next to her as she turned her head to face him. 

“Fuck off,” she said, he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her side as he pulled her close to him. His other arm took the beer can out of her hand and placed it on the floor.

He was warm, so very warm. She felt so small in his arms and loved - almost.

Almost.

He tilted her head up to look at him and smiled, his smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I want a reward for working so hard today,” his words brought another scowl to her emotionless face. If only he never talked when they had sex, maybe it would be more bearable. 

“Go jack off in the shower if you’re that desperate,” her words were harsh but they all held no weight, she was already caught in his arms. 

He smiled again, this time the look in his eyes was different, but she didn’t know how. His large hand cupped the side of her face easily as he caught her in a kiss, she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He hummed against her lips, she tasted like beer.

Soon enough she found herself kissing back, her small hands reached up to his neck, pulling him impossibly closer, his cologne was all she smelled as his tongue slipped past her lips.

His hands slipped under her shirt, his hands again. They were warm, almost burning her skin as he slipped them behind her and up to her bra strap. Almost a little too smoothly he unhooked it and slipped it off her shoulders, tossing it off to the side. [Name] almost felt embarrassed, was she easy? She felt easy as he pushed her into the cushions and lifted her shirt over her shoulders. Felt easy as his hands roamed her chest, pinching where he wanted. 

A moan escaped her lips as he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it on his tongue as his other hand was already working on getting her leggings off. God, she was easy. 

His hot breath brought shivers to her spine as it fanned over her belly, he pulled her panties off and she humoured the thought of him noticing her new laced panties. They were black, with pretty floral lace. The thought was so absurd she actually laughed, he looked up at her from in between her legs.

She shook her head, pushing his head back down and stared at the ceiling, her hand stayed in his hair as his tongue pressed against her. 

A sigh left her lips as she played with his hair, he kissed around her slit and bit her inner thigh, [Name] squirmed, pulling at his hair a bit.

“Hurry,” was all she said, and she half expected him to give her a snarky remark in return but he lowered his head obediently and lavished her with his tongue. She sighed, breathing growing heavy as she stared up at the ceiling. 

She hummed, drawing slow circles in his scalp, her sharp nails drawing shivers up his spine. He pulled away abruptly, the sudden lack of stimulation almost made [Name] whine. He got up, licking his lips lewdly. Her eyebrows pulled together in mild disgust as he pulled off his shirt, pulling his pants down just enough so his cock was free from its confinement. [Name]’s eyes were lidded and the air was heavy with tension but she wasn’t too far gone to already feel the guilt hanging heavy in her chest.

Nonetheless, post-sex self pity and tears could wait as she watched him all the while, watching his muscles flex as he pulled the shirt over his head, her head never once leaving the pillows. She almost felt like a pillow princess, watching Lucas labour on, moving here and there, kissing here and there and all she really did was lay back in her pillows and watch.

“You’re quiet today,” he whispered, dipping his head into her neck as his erection pressed against her entrance, teasing but never entering. He was right, normally they’d be at each others necks, pressing against each other as if powered by pure instinctual lust. But today they were relatively calm, a lazy air surrounding them.

“I’m just thinking,” she said, ignoring his gaze on her.

“About?” he whispered again, this time much closer to her ear than she liked, her heart fluttered painfully at the thought of him actually caring about how she felt. She wanted to laugh, she sounded like a love struck teenager. She sighed, not exactly in the mood to talk and reached down to grab his erection in a tight grip, moving it since he seemed to have issues doing that on his own accord. 

“Nothing important,” she looked at him briefly and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as her nails dig into his back, “Fuck me already,” he laughed, knowing better than to press the subject. He pushed himself up, so he no longer was pressed against her and pushed at her entrance, slowly entering her. He was well endowed, truly. Soft moans escaped [Name]’s lips as her back arched slightly off the couch. 

Lucas groaned, he was hard for quite some time and the first taste of friction made him weak. He looked down at the girl between him and the couch, she didn’t look at him, instead she had her eyes closed as one hand fell from his neck to cover her lips, muffling any sounds she made. Her face was flushed. He smirked, bucking his hips once to test the waters, she moaned and opened her eyes, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, setting his pace slow.

God, the warmth in her belly was now a full fledged fire and everything felt hot. [Name] looked up at Lucas, his honey eyes not fixated on her anymore, but just roaming, looking at her chest, down to their hips, then to her neck, up at her face before repeating. Her hands had long since left his neck and were now looking for purchase, her fingers grazed his and she instantly withdrew, holding onto the couch cushion instead. God forbid she hold his hand.

As his pace quickened small sparks of white hot pleasure sneaked it’s way into both of them. The wet sounds of skin against skin and the laboured breaths between the two of them only built her end steadily. Her legs squeezed his hips, giving him easier access to her, he groaned once more and dipped his head back down into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. His hot breath brought chills down her spine.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” if she had half her wits about her she would have hit him in the back of the head, but since she was close to coming she merely moaned softly and arched her back so her body pressed against his. His hands roamed her once more as his thrusts became more punishing. Soon she orgasmed, legs trembling against him as she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. 

Lucas groaned, thrusting much quicker now, her walls clenched around him, her orgasm only bringing him closer to his. He groaned once more before he spilled inside her. She moaned as she was filled, just barely catching her breath. Lucas collapsed into her, their sweaty bodies pressed flush against each other, his head on her collarbone as he pressed soft kisses along it. Her hands played with his hair, scratching his scalp when she felt like it. And like that they stayed, laying in each others arms and for a brief moment they looked like they were in love, but [Name] knew better than to believe that. 

The doorbell rang.

[Name] groaned as she tried to get up, pushing lucas off her as she picked her clothes off the floor and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Lucas glared at the back of her head, he guessed he’d have to pay for the chicken this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies, i tried to make this readable cause i wrote it at 3am. anyway do enjoy i cant wait to make this an angsty cute mess. [word count: 3086]


	2. Chapter 2

When [Name] woke up she was in Lucas’s arms. 

She was wrapped up in his embrace, pulled close against him as their legs tangled under the sheets. She looked up at him, tracing his nose gently with her index. His dark eyelashes, light freckles, pink lips. She pulled her lip back in disgust as she quickly distanced herself as if burnt by fire. A sick feeling sunk to the bottom of her stomach as she pulled away from him, visibly disgusted. She sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him up as she placed her head in her hands and stared at her toes; she felt dirty.

Sighing, she got up, the cold air nipping at her bare skin as she pulled some clothes out of her closet, a soft ding from the living room made her pause. Her phone went off, a panicked glance to the window eased her worries. The sun was just rising, it couldn’t have been later than half past six and Lucas’s shoot was at ten. Holding her clothes close to her naked body, she shuffled out to the living room, scooping her phone off the couch, looking at the time. 

6:27am. Her eyes flickered down to the notification.

Cathy (12) missed calls  
Cathy (4) messages 

A sigh left her lips, she knew she shouldn’t have broken up with Cathy over text. She looked over Cathy’s texts, her eyes squinting a bit more at each text.

what?  
are you serious? why are you breaking up with me?  
hello answer my calls  
Cmon lets talk this out please

[Name] pursed her lips, swiping to call Cathy. This would be the last time she dated someone five years her junior. 

“[Name]? Oh my god, you called!” [Name] could hear a bit of noise in the background of the call and what sounded like someone tripping over something. “Can we talk, please?” 

“Listen Cathy, I don’t think it’s going to work out,” [Name] said, walking to her bathroom, placing her clothes on the counter. 

“Work out? It’s only been two weeks? I-I don’t know what went wrong? Can’t we talk about this in person?” [Name] could tell she had been crying.

[Name] bit her lip as she sat on the toilet, shivering when her skin touched the cold ceramic. She knew if she met up with cathy, they’d just have sex and that would be the end of it. That’s how all her relationships tended to end.

“Sure, tonight at your place? What about seven? I have work till five today.” [Name] said, she supposed she could try to ‘comfort’ Cathy, however best she could. She could almost hear the relief in Cathy’s voice as she quickly repeated the time and thanked [Name]. 

Sighing, she hung up and tossed her phone into the pile of clothes at the counter. Stretching her arms briefly and yawned. 

The hot water almost burned [Name]’s skin as she stood in the shower, gazing down to her feet, unmoving. She felt the hot water ease her muscles, the steam fogging up the mirror. It was peaceful, alone at the crack of dawn taking a boiling shower. She heard the crickets chirp outside the window at the top of the bathroom and sighed. Sitting down in the shower she let the water run over her as she put her head in her arms. 

She still felt dirty. But it wasn’t because she didn’t enjoy it, it was just because she knew that Lucas was just using her, they were just using each other and it made her feel guilty. 

When [Name] finished showering it was nearly half past seven and Lucas had just woken up and was already in her kitchen, trying to find something to eat. She nudged him away from the fridge and nodded her head over to the toilet. 

“Go get ready, I’ll make eggs” Lucas hummed his thanks, his hand lingering on her waist and he kissed the top of her head. And with that unneeded display of affection he leaves to get ready. Since she was his manager she had a couple sets of his clothes over at her house just in case he needed to crash her place - which seemed to be quite often recently.

Her phone buzzed again, and she glanced at it as she flipped the eggs.

Mr. Yao (1) message

With a sound that sounded like a mix of disappointment and irritation, she reached over to check the message, keeping a close eye on her eggs. 

I need you to do something for me.

[Name] bit her lip out of habit and replied with a quick ‘yes?’. She kept glancing to her phone, waiting for the screen to light up as she scooped the eggs onto a plate with bread and sausages. The last time her boss wanted a favour from her, he made her go to a company bar party in his stead. When it did light up, she quickly picked up her phone, placing the plate down on the counter. 

She leaned onto the counter as she read the message.

Cindy Lamourre needs a photographer’s contact. [Name] blinked, rubbed her eyes lightly and looked back at the text. The owner of a high-end brand wanted a photographer’s contact, what did that have to do with her? 

The bathroom door opened as steam rushed out, [Name] glanced over to Lucas, eyes briefly running down his bare chest and the towel he wrapped around his hips. “Eat up, I have to do something.” was all she said as she stepped out into the hallway to see what her boss had to say.

When she entered her hallway, she answered with a short, ‘I see.’.

In less than a minute Mr. Yao had replied: ‘Hyun Takeshi, I need you to get in touch with him. Apparently he’s been overlooking all of Cindy’s proposals. She’s offering big PR if we get him to call her.’ Just as [Name] was about to ask why she’d do something for someone she knew less than a minute, another text followed. ‘Get his contact and get back to me when you do.’ With a heavy sigh and a ‘Got it boss’ she tucked the phone back into her pocket. Once again, her boss did not seem to realise that her job scope clearly didn’t cover this. Couldn’t Cindy just ask some journalist to get him to contact her. She rolled her eyes, it was too early to get mad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lucas emerged from her kitchen and into the hallway, holding a bottle of water in hand and keys in the other. He tossed the keys over to her, [Name] just barely catching it. [Name] pursed her lips but said nothing. 

“Who do I have today?” Lucas asked, this time he was the one driving, one hand on her chair and the other on the steering wheel. [Name] knew that he knew the answer. There wasn’t anyone who was more meticulous when it came to these things, and yet he still asked. Just to hear her talk? How childish.

“Cindy - perfume shoot.” Lucas looked over to her, an eyebrow raised.

“That all? No pep talk or, ‘Hey Lucas, you’re going to do great!’?” he said with faux bitterness as he pulled into the driveway of the studio, [Name] stared at the familiar building. ‘CINDY LABOURRE’ in pretty pink on top of the large double doors at the entrance. 

With a silent prayer and a sigh, the two of them got out of the car, Lucas already ushered into the studio by the assistant photographer and the lead makeup artist. His manager was left to invite herself into the building, accompanied by the stylist and a member of the production crew. 

“Darling, it’s been too long,” the overly dramatic voice exclaimed from her side as [Name] found herself pulled in a bone crushing hug with two sloppy kisses on her cheeks. This was the stylist, Pablo Rico, or as everyone called him, ‘Pabi’. Normally, she would have pushed him aside with some offhand greeting but today she stuck around, walking at the same pace as him as they made their way to the shooting studio. 

“Ever heard of a Hyun Takeshi?” She asked, glancing at the outrageously dressed man next to her, his tan hand waved in her face as he talked, a habit of his she supposed. 

“Do I? Of course I do! I know all about scrumptious new fish in this industry.” He paused for a second before giving her a pointed look. “Why did Cindy put you up to some wicked task again?”

“Something like that, how’d you know?”

“Oh please, she’s been raving over this boy for the past few months, apparently he hasn’t been answering any of her attempts to hire him. She must be desperate if she’s asking you too.” Before she could even reply, he was talking again, “He’s so good looking as well! I thought he was the model when I first saw him, ah! And his eyes! To die for!” Pablo slapped [Name]’s shoulder a little girlishly, “Totally my type and he’s super young, twenty-two.” He giggles along with his words, [Name] doesn’t share his enthusiasm. So this, ‘to die for’ photographer was a year younger than herself.

“He’s young, is he still a student?” Pablo has a look of thought on his face for a moment before shaking his head.

“If I’m not wrong he just graduated last month, he’s really notorious, his works were quite the talk in the industry.” [Name] raised an eyebrow.

“His works?” Pablo squealed as high as his voice let him, pulling out his phone as he stopped right in front of the studio door, fervently tapping his phone before shoving it into [Name]’s face. 

“Here, his most famous collection. Very erotic if I do say so myself.” Pablo leaned against the door, looking at her excitedly as she scrolled past the pictures on his phone. 

Pictures of naked or almost naked men and women, in all types of light, the curves of the human body, collarbones to pelvis bones to the legs to the neck, some in soft white light, from pale blue light to harsh neon reds. A couple of blurred faces and flowers scattered around.

[Name] just thought it looked a little like professionally photographed porn. Or soft porn. 

She nodded, acknowledging that he did at least know how to use a camera and handed the phone back to Pablo. 

“Riveting.” She monotonously said. Pablo pouted, slapping her shoulder one more time before opening the door. The first thing that caught her eye was the shirtless Lucas currently getting his hair done.

Her heart dropped when she spotted a red mark she had left the night before on his back, followed by a vague annoyance. Why couldn’t he just check to see if he looked presentable? Did he not care about his image, or the rumours? She almost clicked her tongue.

“-and a bit of blue maybe? I was thinking a deep navy blue robe?” When she tuned back to what Pablo was saying she didn’t have a clue as to what he was talking about. 

“Yeah, I agree.” She mindlessly agreed. Pablo made a gesture of approval, putting the green robe down and tossing the blue robe to one of his assistants. Pablo clapped his hands, calling everyone to their places. As the shoot ensued she sauntered off to one corner after getting herself a cup of coffee and watched the employees. And as usual, Lucas did ‘stunningly’, as she peered at him from over the rim of her cup she couldn’t help but notice he was fake. Of course no one noticed all his fake smiles and at best mediocre jokes. No one here knew him as intimately as she did, but she wasn’t boasting, she knew as much about him as everyone else here, she just had more experience. 

And that was how the shoot went, Lucas constantly looked punchable and everyone seemed oblivious to it. After eight breaks and one lunch, the shoot came to an end and Lucas was ushered off to get his makeup removed. 

“Would you mind catching a cab home?” [Name] asked, twirling the keys in her fingers. Lucas looked up at her from his chair as the chubby makeup artist removed his foundation.

“Have plans somewhere else?” He asked, his gaze leaving her as he looked back at his reflection.

“I made plans to see Cathy.” She wasn’t sure why she said it, was it to see if he got jealous? She almost laughed at how hopeless she sounded. 

She immediately could tell what he was thinking when he had a smug look on his face. ‘So soon? Going to comfort her?’. She maintained her stoic look as he waved his hand, almost like he was shooing her off.

“Have fun.” Was his short reply, she just nodded, bidding the team farewell as she nervously picked at her keys. His lackluster response left her feeling a little childish for expecting him to get jealous over that. Jealous over her breaking up? Where was her head at? 

When she reached Cathy’s place, she knocked on the door, already removing her shoes. When the door opened she didn’t greet Cathy but instead slipped inside to place her shoes on the shoe rack. 

“Coffee?” Cathy asked, awkwardness in her tone. [Name] turned to look at her for the first time that night, Cathy hadn’t changed much from when she last saw her two nights ago. Still tall, wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a loose shirt with shorts with her hair up in a ponytail. 

“No,” was [Name]’s reply as she went to sit at the dining table, watching as Cathy took the last few sips of whatever was in her cup. There was an awkward silence prolonged between them before Cathy spoke up.

“You want to break up?” Was all she said but [Name] could already see her tearing up, reaching to grab a tissue off the counter and wipe her tears. [Name] pursed her lips, keeping her will strong. 

“Yeah, there’s not much between us anyway.” Cathy sobbed at her words, crying into her hands as she tried to say something but everything came out in broken sobs. [Name] didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to see her cry but didn’t want to comfort her either. Eventually she got up from her seat and went over to stroke Cathy’s shoulder, rubbing comforting circles down her back. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, it’s not your fault, I just don’t think we’re right for each other.” [Name] tried her best to calm her down but this only seemed to make things worse as she cried harder into her hands. And they stayed like that for a few minutes, [Name] rubbed Cathy’s back as she cried, eventually her sobs died down and she sniffled.

“Are you just- just throwing me away after you got me?” Cathy turned to look at [Name], her eyes red. “When, When you texted I dropped everything to see you but you-you-“ and she broke down in tears again. [Name] sighed, rubbing her temple before hugging Cathy. Cathy was a lot taller than [Name] so she ended up being engulfed by Cathy’s embrace. Cathy put her head on top of [Name]’s and sniffled again. 

“It’s not like that Cathy, you know that.” [Name] mumbled, she just wanted Cathy to move on and find someone that would actually love her. Cathy didn’t deserve this broken mess as a partner. 

“But I said I loved you,” She mumbled, [Name] had no idea what to say. In some ways she felt bad but in others she didn’t. They’d only been together for a couple weeks and she was in love? She didn’t entirely believe it but just nodded along if it meant she’d calm down. “Can’t we just try again? Please?” When [Name] shook her head, Cathy got frantic, grabbing [Name]’s arms. “Please, don’t do this to me, baby.” 

When [Name] didn’t say anything, instead just looking down. Cathy grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at those icy blue eyes once more. Cathy’s thumb gently touched [Name]’s lips, when Cathy leaned in close, [Name] was the one to close the gap. 

Whatever to get this over with quickly. 

Cathy tasted a lot like alcohol, and her lips were a lot softer than Lucas’s. Her hands roamed [Name]’s body, slipping under the sweater she was wearing. Her cold hands brought goosebumps to [Name]’s body as she pulled her closer. [Name] pulled Cathy’s hair free from its ponytail. 

Cathy pulled away, grabbing [Name]’s hand and dragging her to the bedroom, [Name] almost sighed when she saw the familiar red sheets. Cathy pushed [Name] onto the bed, straddling her quickly and dipping her head down to connect them in a kiss once more. Her cold hands roamed underneath [Name]’s sweater again, splaying her hands all over her body. 

Cathy then pulled the sweater off [Name]’s body, followed by her bra. Cathy sat up, admiring her body for a moment before pulling her shirt over her head. [Name] noted that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She laid on top of [Name] again, pressing their chests together as she kissed her. [Name]’s hands travelled down to Cathy’s thighs, dragging her nails along Cathy’s thigh. A wanton moan left Cathy’s lips, temporarily disconnecting the two of them. [Name] almost rolled her eyes. 

Cathy got up again, this time getting off of [Name] and shimmied off her shorts and panties. [Name] got the message and got up to do the same for her pants. When [Name] was fully nude, Cathy wrapped her arms around [Name]’s body, pulling her down into the bed. [Name] sat on the edge with Cathy kneeling behind her, covering her neck and shoulders in kisses and her cold hands dipped down in between [Name]’s legs, her hands spread [Name] open, fingers rubbing gentle circles on her clit as she turned [Name]’s head to capture her in a kiss once again. 

[Name] wanted to laugh, how did she find herself in this situation again? 

Cathy broke the kiss, staring at [Name]’s flushed face as her eyes fluttered closed. [Name] closed her eyes, not wanting to see those intense blue eyes observing her like she was a painting on a wall. Instead, [Name] leaned her head back into Cathy’s shoulder and let out a small gasp when a finger entered her. Followed by another, coupled with a thumb rubbing punishing circles into her clit. 

“Ah, fuck,” [Name] moaned into Cathy’s neck as her back arched slightly. Cathy sucked at [Name]’s throat, feeling every vibration in her lips when the girl moaned. Her pace was slow, never going faster even when [Name] asked. 

This slow, cruel pace that Cathy set up slowly chased [Name] to her end, she felt lightheaded when she came, moaning a little loudly. Cathy pulled her fingers away, sucking them clean as [Name] collapsed into the bed, staring at her in a daze. Cathy smiled, as she threw one leg over the side of [Name]’s face and sat lightly on her mouth. Cathy looked down, smiling cutely at [Name].

“My turn,” she sang as she lowered onto [Name]’s tongue. [Name] breathed into Cathy’s pussy, tongue pressing against her deliciously. Cathy threw her head back as [Name]’s hands gripped Cathy’s thighs for purchase. Cathy reached her hand back, a hand taking [Name]’s breast as she squeezed gently, running her cold hands along her body. 

[Name] was obediently licking Cathy’s entrance, occasionally pulling away to bite her thigh before going back to prod her entrance with her tongue. A particular thrust made her pussy give way and her tight walls squeezed [Name]’s tongue. Cathy let out short moans in time with [Name]’s licks, grinding down a little harder on the tongue. She leaned back, placing both hands on [Name]’s midsection as she rolled her hips seductively, head thrown back as she began to see stars. One of the hands previously gripping Cathy’s thighs moved to rub quick circles on Cathy’s clit. This coupled with the tongue slowly dissolving her will, Cathy’s legs trembled as she came, panting loudly as the girl under her kissed her sensitive skin. Cathy sat back on her heels as [Name] slipped out from underneath her. [Name] sighed, about to get off the bed when Cathy pulled her back down, so that she was lying on the bed, head in the pillows. Cathy reached over [Name], pulling a bright pink toy from her bedside table. [Name] closed her eyes, all too familiar with what would come next. Cold hands found themselves on her body once more, trailing down her chest to her belly, stopping right above her hips. Cathy reached out to hold [Name]’s hand but the latter just shook her hand off. 

“I don’t like that kind of stuff.” She muttered, Cathy pouted but respected her wishes. Clicking the button on the side of the pink toy. The gentle buzz brought shivers to [Name]. At first she just rubbed slow circles on [Name]’s thigh, before bringing the toy to her entrance, using two fingers to spread [Name] open, she rubbed excruciatingly slow circles on [Name]’s clit, the gentle vibrations only making everything worse. Gentle moans filled the room, it was so quiet, only a few cars passing by every few minutes. Another gasp left [Name]’s mouth when Cathy gently pushed the toy into her. She grabbed onto the headboard behind her as Cathy pushed one of her legs back so that her knee almost touched her breasts. Cathy smiled down to [Name], watching as every movement would bring soft moans to her mouth, every bite would bring a small gasp to her lips. [Name] opened her eyes to find Cathy staring down at her, a doting look in her eyes. 

“I love you,” Bullshit. “I love you so much” Cathy muttered. 

What a liar. [Name] found herself thinking but she didn’t reply instead she placed her hand on top of Cathy’s and helped her thrust the toy into her. If Cathy couldn’t do it, she’d have to do it herself. A steady pace was set, the wet sounds were so loud in the silence, Cathy’s hot breath on her neck and the gentle buzz. It was all so lewd. 

As Cathy’s pace sped up, she leaned down to capture one of [Name]’s nipples in her mouth, gently sucking and biting. Moan after moan tumbled out of [Name]’s mouth as she gripped the headboard tightly. Toes curling when she came. Still riding down from her high, she was kissed by Cathy, tongue and all. And [Name] couldn’t help but think of how pathetic this all was. 

She got up when she was sure Cathy was asleep, quickly buttoning her jeans and throwing her sweater on. She quickly tip toes out of the room, escaping the house before Cathy woke up, not even pausing to put on her shoes, she grabbed them off the rack, held them in one hand as she ran out the door as quietly as possible. Only pausing to put on her shoes in the elevator. When she got in her car, she paused for a moment, shifting around in her chair, not liking the feeling of not having showered. She pulled out of the driveway and made a beeline to her apartment. She’d drop Cathy a breakup text as soon as she hit the first red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made minor changes to the previous chapter, enjoy :* [word count: 3926]


	3. Chapter 3

When [Name] unlocked her door, the first thing that hit her was the steam. Her house was exceptionally warm for a house that was _supposed_ to be empty. Right after her discovery she was greeted by a very naked Lucas. She blinked once, then twice, then an extra time as she felt heat crawl up her neck. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house.” Her tone didn’t really sound like a question,

“I thought I’d let myself in, love the new shampoo by the way.” He disappeared into the toilet once again and reappeared with pants and a towel around his neck. [Name] pulled her sweater off as she walked by him, deciding it was a good time to use her shower since this was, after all, _her_ house that he just happened to be in practically all the time. 

“I see things went well with her?” She didn’t need to turn around to see his shit eating grin, she rolled her eyes because she knew he wouldn’t see it. 

As she moved to kick the bathroom door shut, his hand slammed a little loudly on the door, keeping it pried open. If she didn’t know him better she would’ve flinched. 

“So? You just fucked her and dipped?” He leaned against the door frame, an ugly, ugly smirk on his face. He stared at the girl in front of him, standing in nothing but her pretty beige lingerie. His smug look only grew when he saw the light pink bruise starting to form from her neck to the top of her breasts. 

She chose not to reply, she thought if she did she would end up saying something she’d regret. Instead she turned around and dumped her clothes into the laundry basket. His taunting voice called out to her again. 

“You know, I never meant it before but, wow, I’m convinced you can’t keep a healthy relationship alive for more than a month.” Hearing it come from him hurt a little more than she liked. “Or could it be you’re so in love with me that you can’t bear to date anyone else?” She paused momentarily, paused for a heart beat before reaching behind to unclasp her bra. She knew he was joking but if he knew he hit the nail on the head he might have humiliated her until she was just a sad puddle on the ground. 

Nevertheless, he found his remark hilarious and chuckled to himself, reaching to give her a light kiss on her jaw. “Wonder how’d they feel if they knew you’ve just been fucking with them?” His breath was hot against her ear. The heat left as quick as it came and soon enough she was alone in her bathroom, tears stinging the corner of her eyes as she stepped into the shower. 

  
  
  


She stepped out of the bathroom in a thin baggy shirt and her panties, her shirt clinging to her still damp skin, as she wrung out her hair. 

“Where’s your lighter?” Lucas called out from her living room as he rummaged through the drawers. A look of annoyance graced her face, he knew she quit smoking a while ago, although she didn’t deny herself the pleasure once in a while. 

Lucas was about to whine some more but she threw him a pack of matches instead. “I threw out my lighters a while ago.” He caught the matches with one hand and sat down on the floor, holding the cigarette between his lips as he attempted to light the match. 

“Weren’t you smoking last Thursday?” He mumbled, bringing the lit match to the end of the cigarette, breathing in deeply as the soft crackle of tobacco was heard. 

“Don’t smoke in the house.” Was her lackluster reply as she disappeared once again into her bedroom. He noted that she chose to ignore his question but thought nothing of it, heading out to her balcony with a cap on he released the breath he had been holding, smoke mixing in with the air. He leaned against the wall, the rough surface scratching his side as he sucked in once again, the smoke giving the smallest high. He heard movement behind him and moved to turn himself around so that he stared at her instead of the dark road in front of her apartment. She raised an eyebrow at his gaze but he kept quiet as a small grin graced his lips as he blew smoke out of his nose. [Name] thought he looked a bit like a dragon. 

She was sprawled out on the couch, her shirt and black panties were far from modest. She was typing away on her phone, spending a lot less time on him than he liked. 

“Work?” He said, his voice pulled her gaze away from her phone momentarily before she scoffed. 

“Know a Hyun Takeshi?” His eye twitched at her nonchalant tone, did she find a new plaything so soon? He felt a little bitter. At the lack of reply, [Name] peeked over her phone to glance at Lucas. His expression was suddenly a little colder.

“New boyfriend?” He said, over exaggerating the way he said boyfriend. [Name] pursed her lips, dropping the phone down on her chest as she stared at him with a scowl on her face. 

“Miss Cindy asked me to get his contacts for her, idiot.” At this revelation, Lucas was all smug again. He merely shrugged his shoulders as he took one last puff and put out his cigarette.

“Never heard of ‘em.” He mumbled, walking past her to get a drink from her fridge. [Name] was annoyed for two reasons, one - with the amount of food he ate at her house he might as well be paying her grocery bills, two - he was useless (as always). 

She instead stared at the website she was currently at. It was Hyun’s personal website. A black webpage, with basic navigation to his portfolio and latest works. Underneath all that was, ‘The body’s gift.’ in white. She blinked, it sure was vague but she guessed it was artistic, probably. Pushing past this, she scrolled through his latest works that featured a male model, if she remembered correctly - he was a famous sports model. He was shirtless and in black slacks as harsh red light obscured the photos. There were some close ups of his collarbone and his wrists too. As she scrolled down the harsh red neons turned to soft blues, and although there was no explicit nudity she still felt shy looking at these pictures, they were exactly what Pabi described them as. Erotic. 

“Is this porn?” Lucas was suddenly behind [Name], staring at her phone with a beer in one hand. [Name] jumped and glared at him. 

“It’s his website.” 

“So, porn?” Lucas teased. [Name] rolled her eyes, looking back at the screen. Was it bad? She didn’t think it was that bad…

“Fuckin’ tacky.” Lucas chided, sucking his teeth in disapproval before getting up from behind her and moving her legs to the side so he could sit. She scowled and put her legs down on his lap. She returned her gaze to the phone as the male model was replaced by a girl she didn’t know. The girl was wrapped in sheets, her hair splayed out like cobwebs as she stared dreamily into the camera, the soft light casting shadows on her chest and face. Lucas’s hand plucked the phone out of her hands as he tossed it to the other couch. 

“I came all the way to see you and you’re busy looking at some other guy’s pictures?” 

“I didn’t ask you to show up.” He scowled at her words as he leaned over her, her legs uncomfortably twisted. With one hand supporting his weight, his golden brown eyes captured hers. 

“Want me to leave?” They both knew the answer, she knew he knew. But he just wanted to hear it come from her mouth, and God forbid she give him that satisfaction. 

“By all means.” She kept her face emotionless, and the two of them stared each other down. Lucas broke eye contact when he dipped his head down, his lips almost touching hers. 

“I guess I’ll catch a cab back.” She felt his lips against hers and didn’t have the time to process his words as he pulled away and left the house with his beer, exclaiming loudly that he’d see her this weekend at the shoot. When the door slammed closed [Name] finally came to her senses, she didn’t actually think he would leave. But what was she thinking? Didn’t he just do what she asked? Or was she overthinking this? Was he mad? Why did she care? 

With a silent scream she grabbed a pillow from her couch and threw it on the ground, her face hot from both embarrassment and anger. What the fuck was his problem? 

As she crashed back down into her couch cushions she ran her hands over her face. With a heavy sigh, she reached over, grabbing her phone and staring at the website again. How was she going to contact a man who didn’t even leave his email on his website? With a groan she dropped her phone and closed her eyes. 

With a sigh, she figured she’d try her luck. 

_ ‘hyun takeshi fan club’ _

She almost cringed when she pressed enter but the amount of links that popped up shocked her. She clicked the first one, which happened to be a thread discussing his work, and scrolls to the earliest comments. Nothing catches her attention until she reads a particular comment. 

_ ‘can’t believe he got a one time gig with THE Romero!? I mean fucking romero linou’ _

She squints as she reads the replies. 

_ ‘I heard it’s this sunday? And didn’t romero tease that it’d be a jewellery shoot?’ _

That’s all she needs to read before she’s off to another tab, suddenly knee-deep in Romero’s Instagram page. He did in fact post a picture of his latest jewellery collection with the caption, ‘soon.’. 

She fake gags at the vague-ness of all this before chucking her phone to the side and staring at her ceiling. She guessed she’d have to pay Romero a visit this weekend during Lucas’s shoot. 

  
  
  
  


“Lucas, darling, it’s been so long!” The lead photographer pushes past [Name], arms outstretched as he kisses Lucas’s cheek. Lucas smiles painfully, sending pleading eyes to his manager. She merely offers a sweet smile and a small wave before wandering off to the snack bar. 

As Lucas was rushed to the changing rooms, [Name] was having the time of her life, debating whether she should pick the chocolate eclair or the mango pudding first. Well one would be fruity… then again you could never go wrong with chocolate… but the citrus in mango- 

Her phone vibrated, followed by another and by the time she got it out of her pocket it buzzed for the third time. 

_ Mr. Yao: Get something on Mr. Takeshi. _

_ Mr. Yao: I need a reason for him to stay at Cindy’s. _

_ Mr. Yao: If that doesn’t work just get his contacts and send it to me.  _

[Name] raised an eyebrow, blackmail? Now [Name] wasn’t above much but she sure was above blackmailing a man she hasn’t even met yet. She doesn’t reply, instead grabbing an eclair and walking out of the shoot, dropping a text to Lucas about “being back at the end of the shoot.” 

Pushing the door open, chocolate eclair in her mouth, she pulls up the maps on her phone. Romero’s studio pops up in places around her and she religiously follows the GPS. A right here, straight, left again, a left once more at a store and straight down and she finds herself in between a cafe and a studio building. As she finished up her eclair she takes a seat outside, ordering a cup of tea as she sucks the chocolate off her fingers. 

She leaned back into her chair, legs crossed as she sips her tea, glancing down at her phone screen. What she sees is a man with messy light brown hair, she can tell it isn’t his natural hair colour. His eyes are black and his features are sharp. It’s his one and only self portrait on his website, his eyes hold an emotion she can’t describe as the light casts hard shadows across his cheek. He’s pale, a lot paler than Lucas. Lean but thinner than Lucas. 

She clicks her tongue, she should stop comparing them. As she looks at the doors of the studio with her sunglasses over her eyes she can’t help but feel stupid. Sitting at a cafe waiting for some guy to leave the studio at 3 because the internet said so? She stifled a chuckle and opted instead for a sip of her tea. 

She ran her tongue over her teeth, leaning her head on her fist as she shook her leg. Cathy blew her phone up right after that night. And by blew up she meant over forty calls and at least twenty messages. All about how she couldn’t believe she left without a word and how she really loved her. A soap opera in the making, she supposed. As she ran her finger around the rim of the cup, she pondered, if she wasn’t as fucked as she was now, would things have worked out with Cathy? Or any of the relationships she’s had? 

In some weird way, she felt disgusted at the thought of having a healthy relationship. It was weird, she was fucked emotionally and literally, and as painful as it was she strangely didn’t want it any other way. She hid her smirk behind her hand, eyes still trained on the doors. What a joke. I mean - really? How did this all happen anyway? Who even drinks with their manager, gets drunk and fucks them? 

She cuts her internal monologue short when she sees a man leave the studio to stand in the alley next to it, bringing a cigarette to his lips as he shields his lighter flame. She leans forward, squinting. Tall, large black cardigan, messy brown hair under a black cap, mask pulled down to his chin so he could smoke, tattoos on the back of his hand. 

That was him. 

She gets up, telling the waitress she’ll be back. As she makes a dangerous beeline to him, running past oncoming traffic. The man notices her immediately - a female in a black coat, tight black pants and a loose blouse. As she runs up to him, pushing her sunglasses to sit at the top of her head, she quickly hands him something, he looks down at it and it's a small piece of paper with her number and name. Now, he’s been hit on before but never this abruptly. 

He raises an eyebrow as he takes the paper from her, holding it like he didn’t know what paper was. 

“Cindy Lamourre wants you to shoot for her, and I know you’ve been ignoring her but I kind of really need you to say yes?” He watches as the girl gets flustered, trying to explain her reasoning but he finds himself staring at her. Was she a model? He watched her as she animatedly gestured, her gaze travelling around his face.

“Anyway, could we catch coffee? Maybe whenever you’re free?” He tunes back in and nods, although he’s more interested in getting her to model for him than to work for Cindy, that she-devil...

“I’m free today at seven.” His voice almost shocks her into silence, for such a gentle look he’s got, his voice is dark and velvety. She gulps, nodding.

“Seven, good. See you.” And with that she makes a run for the cafe, embarrassment eating at her insides. She can’t believe she just did that. She takes to hiding in the cafe toilet, splashing cold water on her neck as she tries to bring down the redness that was creeping its way to her ears. 

Okay, at seven she would wait here, somehow get him to agree to shoot for Cindy and book it. The question was how in the fuck was she going to do that? Hold him at gunpoint? Maybe she could try to convince him to just, consider Cindy? Politely ask him? 

She laughs humourlessly as she leaves the bathroom to pay for her bill and solemnly walk back to Lucas’s shoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to write hyunxreader porn but i gotta get through the 20485830 pages of buildup first


End file.
